Kimi No Na Wa - After They Met
by Saffrona Lex
Summary: "Kimi No Na Wa - After They Met" is a story based off of the anime, "Kimi No Na Wa", also known as "Your Name". "Kimi No na Wa - After They Met" will go through the emotional story of Mitshua and Taki. The story of after they met on those stairs in Tokyo. This story captures love, heartbreak, and the terror of how little memories can hurt someone in a huge amount.


INTRODUCTION:

Tears start rolling down Mitsuha's cheeks. "My name is Mitsuha," she says talking first after they both asked each others names at the same time.

Taki smiles, "I'm Taki."

Mitsuha rushes up the stairs to meet Taki face to face, their eyes meet. They don't remember where they met, or how, but they both know they're special to each other. Mitsuha starts to sob, tears rolling down one by one. After another, her tears fall down her cheeks. Taki takes grip of her hands, he's crying too and sobs, "I don't know how I met you, but I will never leave you ever again."

CHAPTER 1: "I Remember"

Mitsuha and Taki had exchanged phone numbers and emails. They wanted to make sure they never lost contact with each other ever again.  
It was a Saturday. Taki had texted Mitsuha to see if she wanted to go on a coffee date, she agreed! They were going to meet at 5:00 PM that same afternoon at The Katyaka Cafe

Mitsuha starts pacing around in Katsuhiko and Sayaka's cafe called The Katyaka Cafe. "I don't remember him, but I remember his spirit!" Mitsuha shouts to Katsuhiko who is in the kitchen and Sayaka who is sitting in a booth by the window closest to the door.

"How is that possible?" Sayaka asks. Sayaka was Mitsuha's highschool friend, she helped broadcast and alarm the citizins of Itomori of an explosion to get people to evacuate because of asteroids. Katsuhiko starts walking out of the kitchen and into the dining area where Sayaka was seated and where Mitsuha was pacing.

He puts both of his hands on her shoulders and says in a calm manner, "I think I might have an idea, let's sit down." They both walk and sit where Sayaka is sitting.

"Before Itomori got hit with more asteroids, your grandma told me something. She told me you were dreaming about living in a guys body, living his life for a day," Katsuhiko explains. A tear starts rolling down Mitsuha's right cheek, slowly it rolls down and slips off her cheek onto the table. "Mitsuha! Are you alright?" Sayaka asks.

"I have to go, I'll be back at 4:40 PM," Mitsuha says. Mitsuha gets up and scoots to the end of the booth and gets up, she rushes towards the door.

There's a clink sound following right after Mitsuha closes the door. Mitsuha starts walking fast, then jogging, then running, and now sprinting. She glances at her watch while she's sprinting and panting. "_3:35 PM, that gives me an hour and 25 minutes," _Mitsuha thinks. Mitsuha keeps sprinting until she gets into the city right next to Itomori where she is 5 minutes away from her apartment, which is in the busy part of the city. Mitsuha's head starts to hurt and she's in the city. She decides to walk. Mitsuha's head starts hurting even more, more, and more. At the same time memories are flushing back to her, it almost feels like a realistic dream. The first time she switched bodies with Taki, first time working at his job, first time meeting Miki Okudera. Everything is coming back to her! One by one the memories are implanted in her head. All of a sudden everything is black.

"_W-what?" _Mitsuha thinks. _"Why is it so dark?" _She asks herself unfrightened. Suddenly a gush of light comes pouring out of the darkness, a long bright light along the darkness. She watches as the lights split, from one, to two, to three, to more. She looks down and sees Itomori.

In her head she hears Taki talking to her, "_Mitsuha, you need to get everyone out of there. It's not safe." _She hears large crash and explosion noises, she's at Itomori, it's being hit. One asteroid at a time, they crash into the ground. Mitsuha starts to cry, _"I w-wasn't here, in real life, this isn't my dream... This can't be my dream." _Mitsuha hears a sound above her, it's an asteroid coming straight down for her. She stares at it, not afraid. "_THIS IS NOT REAL!" _Mitsuha screams in her head, _"I AM NOT AFRAID, I HAVE SURVIVIED THIS ONCE, I CAN SURVIVE AGAIN!" _Everything turns pitch black.

Her eyes open. A smock of light blinds her where she has to squint. She takes a large gasp of air. Mitsuha is on the street, a stranger at her side. She pushes him out the way screaming, "WHO ARE YOU?" The stranger reassures her, "Calm down, it was just a dream." Mitsuha takes a deep breath. She gets on her own two feet. She starts sprinting towards her apartment, looking at her watch. _"3:50 PM, you can do this," _she thinks to herself. _"Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget," _she's begging to herself.

She finds herself at the front of her apartment. She walks up the stairs. She struggles to get her key from under her door mat to unlock her front door, but she grabs the key and unlocks it shortly and walks in. She rushes towards her bedroom to the left of her when she enters her apartment. She grabs 20 papers and writes down everything, every memory, every thought, every... Dream. Even if it wasn't her dreams.

At the bottom of the first page, where she had explained the dream about Itomori getting destroyed and her dying from an asteroid above, she writes, "I was searching for something. No. Someone - I finally found that someone."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey - this is my first story on !  
This story is about the anime "Kimi No Na Wa" also known by it's English title, "Your Name."  
I decided to write this because "Kimi No Na Wa" ended off at a cliff hanger, so this is my ending of "Kimi No Na Wa." (Or at least what I hope happened at the end). This is only Chapter 1, and I'm planning to make so many more chapters, so follow me to make sure you don't miss any chapters!


End file.
